


Mark XXX

by Robin_tCJ



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armor Kink, Armor Porn, Barebacking, Bingo, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Porn, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Stimulation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers is a Troll, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Steve Rogers likes dick, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark has a foul mouth, Tony Stark has a mouth, Tony Stark’s Robot Sex Toy, Top Iron Man Armor, Top Tony Stark, Vibrators, ambiguous fandom - Freeform, dirty - Freeform, iron man armor porn, sentient armor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ
Summary: Oh, look, another filthy, filthy threesome porn. This time, it's Steve/Tony/Iron Man Armour. No plot, mostly porn with a little bit of cracky humour. It's dirty, and I'm sorry.No I'm not. I'm not sorry. You know what, you're all down here in the muck with me.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amonae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amonae/gifts).



> This is a fill for my Cap-Iron Man bingo square, "Kink: double penetration". 
> 
> This is **_ALSO_** a birthday gift for the lovely [Amonae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Amonae/profile), who is wonderful and sweet and lovely and kind, and whose birthday is today!
> 
> Thanks to [dapperanachronism](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/profile) for the beta, and to the cap-im chat for the voting process on whose penis should be the second penis in the "double penetration" part of this. There were some great choices, but the Armour came out on top. (well, technically on the bottom, but...)

“Steve,” Tony says, voice low. Steve blinks his eyes open, trying to focus. He runs a hand through his hair and sits up, letting the bed sheet pool around his waist. By the amused glint in Tony’s eye, he imagines his hair is doing something wild and unkempt.

“Time izzit?” he croaks out, scratching at his belly and letting out a yawn.

“You know, I think the entire world thinks you wake up at the crack of dawn, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Like Doreen.”

Steve grunts at Tony’s words, blinking again.

“They have no idea that I have to drag your ass out of bed at noon. They’d all be shocked.  _ Shocked _ , I tell you.”

“S’too early to be noon,” Steve mumbles out, only dimly aware that he’s proving Tony’s point for him.

Tony snickers, and Steve reminds himself to torture him later in some way. Maybe calisthenics. Or  _ decaf _ .

Speaking of coffee – he’s about to ask, but there’s a steaming mug under his nose, softened with the French Vanilla non-dairy creamer he likes so much. Tony grins, and Steve takes it gratefully and gulps down a few mouthfuls.

“I love you, and I want to marry you, and I’ll never say anything bad about you again,” he sighs when he finally pulls the mug away, blinking up at Tony sleepily.

Tony quirks an eyebrow at him. “You’ve been saying bad things about me?”

“Only that you’re terrible in bed and don’t know how to make a decent cup of coffee,” Steve shrugs, finally managing to shake off the remnants of sleep.

“You’re going to pay for that one,” Tony says through a chuckle. 

Steve sets his half-empty mug on the night stand and catches Tony around the waist, dragging him onto the bed and into Steve’s lap. “Bring it,” he says.

Tony laughs, beating at his chest and shoulder – ineffectively – to try and get Steve to release him. Steve chooses instead to nuzzle into Tony’s neck, knowing the scrape of stubble will make Tony gasp at him.

“Stop, stop!” Tony laughs. “Oh my god, you brute!”

“You woke me up, Stark, you’d better be prepared to face the consequences.”

Steve nuzzles again, and Tony peals off into laughter. 

Steve pulls back and watches him. God, he loves watching Tony laugh. Once upon a time, he couldn’t remember seeing him laugh in years. But now, finally, here they were. In a place where Steve could make Tony laugh, and laugh like  _ that _ . With reckless abandon, with pure joy.

He sighs, and presses a chaste kiss to Tony’s panting mouth. 

Tony lets out a low moan and deepens the kiss, tongue seeking entry between Steve’s lips. He allows it, of course, wrapping his hands around Tony’s biceps to brace him. He feels a little frisson of desire in the pit of his belly – Tony’s lips against his never fails to elicit that particular response

After a moment, Tony pulls back a little, eyes warm, and blinks. His smile turns cheeky. “You know, I woke you up for a reason?”

“Yeah?” Steve sighs, pressing a kiss to Tony’s jaw. Tony hums happily.

“Yeah. Get your butt out of bed and into the shower, so I can show you.”

Steve sighs. “Or we could stay in bed all day,” he suggests hopefully, shifting his hips so Tony can feel the hard press of his burgeoning erection against his thigh.

“Oh, trust me, Steve, you’re going to be glad you got up for this one.”

Steve pulls back and meets his eyes. He studies Tony for a moment, not sure what he’s looking for, but satisfied when he sees Tony’s open, sure gaze. 

“Fine,” he says, shifting and pushing himself off the bed into a standing position – all the while, keeping Tony in his arms. Tony splutters out a laugh at being manhandled.

“But you’re showering  _ with _ me,” Steve says, trying not to give in to his own laughter.

 

+++++

 

The shower is fairly quick. Tony doesn’t let Steve’s wandering hands get too far, and they wash each other fairly economically. It doesn’t escape Steve’s notice when Tony slides the soapy sponge between the cheeks of Steve’s ass thoroughly, and he groans at how good it feels. Anticipation curls in his belly, and he makes a grab for Tony’s cock, which isn’t unaffected by their activities in the slightest.

Tony bats his hand away, though, and Steve lets out a disappointed sound. Tony smirks at him.

“Patience is a virtue, Cap,” he says, voice light but somehow throaty at the same time.

“I’m not nearly as virtuous as the history books would have you believe,” Steve reminds him, nipping at Tony’s jaw a little and crowding him against the wall of the shower so he can press their water-slick bodies together.

Tony moans, dropping the sponge, and threads his fingers through Steve’s hair, guiding their mouths together to meet in a deep kiss.

Steve’s sure he’s getting his way – at this particular moment, his way is shower sex – and lets his hands slide down Tony’s body, palms cupping and squeezing the cheeks of Tony’s ass. Tony moans again, and shifts his hips so their erections slide against one another.

Steve can’t help the gasp, so he doesn’t try. He squeezes again, and he expects Tony to moan, maybe gasp out how much he loves Steve, how good he feels, but instead, Tony jerks his head back with a deep breath.

“No! No, no, no!”

“What?” Steve asks, confused and somewhat plaintive. He’d really enjoyed where this was going.

“I won’t let you distract me with shower sex, dammit. I have a  _ gift _ for you.”

“Shower sex can be a gift,” Steve reminds him.

“You’re impossible,” Tony snorts, pushing insistently out of the shower. Steve lets himself be pushed – really, Tony wouldn’t be able to do it if Steve didn’t allow it – and grabs a towel off the rack. He hands it back to Tony, who’s turned off the hot spray, and takes another one to start drying himself off.

Tony moves past him, out of the bathroom, and heads for the bedroom. “Get dressed, grab a quick breakfast, and meet me in the workshop as soon as you’re done,” he says breezily, tossing his towel on the floor. 

Steve rolls his eyes and picks it up, hanging it over the hook on the back of the door to dry beside his own.

“Is that all, your highness?” Steve says, voice a little petulant as he glares down at his erection, which doesn’t seem to have gotten the memo about there not being shower sex.

“And don’t you dare jerk off before you come down,” Tony hollers, already dressed, on his way to the elevator.

Steve huffs out a put-upon sigh, and heads for the bedroom and a clean set of clothes.

 

+++++

 

Five eggs, a pound of bacon and three bagels later, Steve steps into the elevator and heads for the workshop.

The doors open, and Steve’s a little surprised to see the lab is completely dark. So dark that even his serum-enhanced eyesight can’t make it through the din. The elevator has opened to a wall of black darkness.

“Tony?” he calls, hesitantly. “Tony, are you down here?”

“Take off your clothes, Captain.” It’s Tony’s voice, but low, hoarse, and far-away. Like it’s echoing off the walls, so Steve can’t pinpoint his location. Steve glances around.

“Tony?”

“Steve. Clothes.”

Steve takes one more look around, still doesn’t see Tony, and shrugs. If Tony wants him naked, it’s probably going to be something Steve’s okay with.

More than okay with.

He strips down, not rushing, but not exactly taking his time, either. When he’s standing there naked, cock back up to at least half-mast, the lights slowly start to warm up, bathing the lab in gradually growing light. Eventually, it’s enough so that Steve can see the lab is laid out differently. Tony’s moved most of the workstations against the walls, and in the middle of the lab is a large bed.

He grins. “Tony? Is my surprise going to be lab sex?”

“Don’t ruin it, Steve,” Tony says, voice still hoarse, if a little exasperated. “Just shut up and let me do this my way. I had a whole plan.”

Steve snickers, charmed. He loves when Tony gets commanding.

“Sorry, Tony,” he says, trying to keep the mirth out of his voice.

“That’s better. Now, go to the bed.”

“That big one in the middle of the room?”

“Yes, Steve.”

Steve does, and as much as he’s enjoying teasing Tony, his cock has hardened to a full erection again. He gets to the bed, and crawls onto it, kneeling in the centre and looking around.

“Will you come out and touch me?” he asks, surprised to note his own voice has roughened a little. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” Tony asks. He steps out of the shadows, naked and unashamed. Steve can’t help but rake his eyes up and down Tony’s body. Months and months of their relationship, and he still isn’t tired of looking at that long, lean muscle, smooth, bronzed skin. No tan lines, because Tony is more than happy to tan nude – and Steve is more than happy to watch him do it.

“Yes,” he answers, poking his tongue out to wet his lips. He watches Tony walk across the room, not blinking until Tony reaches the side of the bed.

“Lay down,” Tony instructs him. Steve moves to obey quickly – when Tony takes charge, it usually ends up pretty spectacular for him, so there’s no point in trying to get mutinous. He lies down on his back, hands loose at his sides, and watches Tony expectantly.

“On your front,” Tony says with a slight shake of his head, trying to sound disappointed. But the croak in his voice lets Steve know that he’s at least as affected as Steve is.

Steve rolls over without argument, hissing a little as his hard cock is trapped between himself and the mattress.

“That’s nice,” Tony says, and crawls up on the bed beside him. Steve hums in acknowledgement, letting it turn into a moan when Tony’s calloused hand touches his shoulder, slides down his spine, and comes to rest on his ass. He pauses. “Spread your legs.”

Steve swallows roughly, sucking in a deep breath and spreading his legs wide, the cool air of the lab raising the fine hairs on the insides of his thighs.

“That’s very good, Steve,” Tony says, voice soft and gentle. He moves behind Steve, between his spread legs, and leans forward. Both his hands come to rest on Steve’s shoulders, sliding down his back slowly. His thumbs press deeply into tense muscles, and Steve groans deep in his chest as Tony works, hands strong and sure. He slides up and down Steve’s spine, working out the kinks, then moves to his lower back and hips, still working deeply into the muscle.

“God, Tony,” Steve sighs, feeling his body turn soft and receptive.

Tony moves to his thighs, and then moves in, sliding up to cup the globes of Steve’s ass, thumbs pressing at the deep furrow between his cheeks, pulling them apart to expose his hole. Steve can’t help it, he gasps, and then suddenly Tony’s mouth is there, pressing hot, wet kisses to the furled skin. Steve moans, pressing his hips back as Tony’s tongue licks a broad stripe up the crack, then flutters down to his balls, and back to his hole again.

“Tony,” Steve whines, and those hands are spreading him wider, exposing more, and the soft hairs of Tony’s goatee are scraping against the sensitive skin while Tony flexes his tongue and starts wiggling it inside, starting to open Steve up a little at a time.

Steve’s hands clench in the bedding, as he tries to simultaneously rock back to get more of Tony’s tongue inside him, more of that slick, wonderful sensation, and at the same time stay still so that Tony won’t ever stop.

He’s panting and rock hard, cock leaking enough precome that the bedding under him is damp, by the time Tony finally slows his movements, drawing his tongue back and returning to the long, soft licks. Steve spreads his legs farther, trying to invite Tony back in, trying to tempt him to fill him with his cock.

“Oh, no, Sunshine, we’re not done yet,” Tony chuckles, voice rough. Steve moans, and is rewarded with a sharp slap to one of his ass cheeks – which really only serves to ratchet his desire up even higher.

He hears the snap of a bottle of lube opening, then Tony’s working two fingers in, quickly, the stretch only a little bit of a burn after Tony’s tongue had opened him up so well. He relaxes into it, the full stretch of Tony working him open, and can only gasp out tiny cries when Tony presses against his prostate, rubbing the rough pads of his fingers over it.

A third finger, then, and Steve can barely feel any stretch at all because Tony dips back down and licks at his rim while his fingers thrust in and out, and all Steve can feel is how good it is.

Then Tony’s mouth is gone again, and Steve cries out when he nips at the full flesh of his thigh. “Do you want to come once now, take the edge off? Or do you want to wait and come when I say you can come?”

Oh, God, of course Tony would ask the hard questions now. He’s about to answer when he feels Tony’s little finger wiggling in beside the three, and, around a harsh breath out, changes his mind about what he’s going to give for an answer.

He was going to say he wanted to come now – he could, easily, all he’d have to do is let it happen, let Tony keep doing that for a minute and not hold back the orgasm, but he knows that if Tony keeps him on the edge, almost ready to come at any time, it’ll be a stronger orgasm.

Plus, usually when they play this particular game, Tony will have something else up his sleeve.

“I – oh, god – I can wait,” he finally gasps out, hips pushing back to get Tony’s fingers deeper into him.

“Good,” Tony praises him, and Steve feels himself blush a little. But it feels good. “Good, Steve.”

He slowly pulls his fingers free, and Steve whines at the loss. He feels loose, empty, slick. Tony chuckles low in his throat.

“Mark thirty,” he calls out to no one, and then Steve hears it. Hydraulics shifting, clomping footsteps, mechanical shifting. He jerks his head up, glassy eyes trying to focus, and there it is. One of the Iron Man suits walking forward, apparently of its own accord.

“Tony?” 

Tony presses a smacking kiss to Steve’s hip, then pulls away, but leaves his hands resting on Steve’s calves. “You’re going to like this one,” he says confidently. I’ve repurposed the Mark Thirty – triple X, you see? – and given it a simple AI code.”

Steve struggles to roll over and sit up so he can stare at Tony uncomprehendingly. “Excuse me? You’ve created sentient armour? Tony, we talked about this –”

“No, Steve, not sentient. A simple AI. It’s designed to follow my commands and respond to your verbal and nonverbal cues.”

Steve brings his hands up to cover his face, barely believing what he’s about to say. “Oh my god you made a robot sex toy.”

“Yes, I did,” Tony says, beaming down at him. Steve flops his head back against the pillow. 

“I can’t believe you made a robot sex toy.”

Tony snorts. “Yes, you can.”

Steve sighs. “Yes, I can.”

“Seriously, Steve,” Tony says, his voice getting a little more serious. “Are you okay with this?”

Steve wants to say no. He wants to tell Tony he’s not so depraved that he’s wanted to get his hands on the armour, to have Tony bend him over the nearest surface, overpower him and hold him down…

But he doesn’t make a habit of lying to Tony – hasn’t for years – so he takes a fortifying breath.

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

Tony smiles wickedly down at him. “You’re not going to regret that decision.”

Steve leans up, and Tony leans down to kiss him, and they just stay there for a moment, lips and tongues tangling and moving together.

“Good?” Tony asks when he finally pulls away. Steve nods, so Tony pushes him roughly back down to the bed and turns to the armour, which has been waiting beside the bed. Steve shivers.

He can see Tony barely holding back a snicker, biting his lip. Tony spares him one last glance, then turns back to the armour. “Deploy,” he tells it, and then the crotch plate slides to the side, giving room for what can only be described as an iron cock slides forward, hard and smooth and shiny.

Steve can’t help it – he bursts out laughing.

“Quiet, it’s magnificent,” Tony tells him, barely suppressing a wide grin of his own.

“You are ridiculous,” Steve tells him, grinning from ear to ear. “God, I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Tony tells him, leaning down for a brief, smacking kiss. “Now, lie back and think of England. Mark Thirty, here?  _ Vibrates _ .”

“Oh my god,” Steve groans, but he lies back anyway, grinning. 

“I’ve preprogrammed some different sequences that I think you’ll enjoy,” Tony says, looking unconscionably proud. “But it’s also programmed to analyze your responses to different stimuli and repeat or expand as necessary.” He waggles his eyebrows. “Ready?”

Steve sighs. “I will never, ever be ready. So we might as well get started.”

Tony laughs, and rolls over to Steve’s side so he can kiss him while the armour – the Mark Thirty – climbs up on the bed. It creaks under the weight, and then a hard, metal gauntlet hand is tracing its fingertips up Steve’s thigh.

It turns him on more than it should. This amazing piece of engineering, this proof of Tony Stark’s brilliance and bravery and recklessness, this gorgeous machinery – touching him like a lover. He shivers.

“That’s good,” Tony croons, working his way to Steve’s ear and nibbling a little at the lobe, hand reaching across him to tug gently at a nipple.

Steve arches his back, trying to get closer to the sensation, and then the gauntlet wraps itself around his hard cock. Steve makes an indescribable sound and the unyielding, hard strength in that gauntlet as it slides up and down his cock, and Tony chuckles into his ear.

“Spread your legs, Steve,” he whispers, and Steve doesn’t even hesitate, he spreads his legs wide, moaning and turning his head to capture Tony’s mouth. Tony kisses him, hard, and then the armour is lifting his hips, and that hard, smooth cock Tony had installed is carefully, unrelentingly pressing inside him, spreading him wide.

He moans, he can’t not, and reaches blindly for something to hold onto. Tony’s hand captures his, linking their fingers, as the armour buries its cock deep inside Steve. It stops for a moment, as though to let him get used to the size of it – honestly, it’s not that wide, Steve would have expected Tony to make it wider – and Steve pants harshly, trying to get his breath back.

“Good?” Tony asks against his skin, and Steve can only nod, jerking his head shakily, and the armour pulls back slightly, and pushes back in.

It wrenches a groan from him, and then the armour is rolling, holding him, pulling him over until the armour is laying on the bed, Steve straddling it.

“Oh god,” he whines, his body automatically grinding down to get more of that slick, smooth cock inside him.

The armour’s gauntlets grip his hips and hold him up, thrusting up into him. All Steve can do is cry out and take it, hands bracing himself on the armour’s chestplate.

The armour pounds into him for a while, then begins to slow, still gripping Steve’s hips. He tries to move, to grind down, anything, but the armour holds him still, stronger than he is. He whines, the sense of being held, cradled, controlled, enough to almost tip him over the edge of climax alone.

“Shh, Steve, it’s okay, relax,” Tony soothes, hands tracing his spine and running over his skin. “You’re okay.”

“God, Tony –” he can’t finish the sentence. He wants more, he wants everything.

Tony’s fingers slide down the crack of his ass, fingers gently tracing the skin where his rim is stretched around the metal cock.

“Pulse,” Tony says, voice low, and the armour’s cock starts to vibrate inside him, short bursts of vibration, and Steve wails, the thing pressing hard on his prostate and making him shudder.

“Tony!” Steve wails. “Oh, god.”

“We’re not  _ nearly _ done, Steve,” Tony says, his voice a low purr. Steve feels like he could break apart, could shatter, and it would be so, so good.

Tony’s finger slips inside him, alongside the vibrating cock, and Steve loses all sound. He would scream if the sound would come out his throat, but all he can do is shake and try not to come at the stretch.

“Do you think you can take us both?” Tony murmurs, that slick finger pushing in and pulling out a few times, stretching him, filling him. 

“Please,” Steve begs breathlessly. “Please, please, Tony, please.” He would be embarrassed if he could feel anything now but desire and pleasure.

A second finger then, covered in lube, so Steve feels wet, feels it dripping down to his balls. The vibrations start to ramp up, the pulsing faster, and Tony is pushing in a third finger – it pulls, it burns, but it also brings all Steve’s focus to that part of his body, to his hole, which is full of Tony and Iron Man, stretched and blinding him to everything else. He moans, trying to push back onto the vibrating cock, onto Tony’s fingers, but the armour holds him steady.

“God, look at you,” Tony whispers reverently. “You’re so gorgeous like this. You can’t handle it, can you? You just want everything I can give you.”

“Please, Tony, please,” he keens. He can’t think of anything, can’t do anything, except want this.

Then Tony is dribbling more lube over his hole, using his fingers to press it inside him, and Steve can barely breathe. He can feel it dripping, feel how wet it’s made him, and the rush of humiliation at it only makes him want it more. He moans, and then Tony’s fingers are gone. Before he even has time to complain, Tony is moving in behind him, pushing him forward so his chest is resting on the armour’s chest, staring straight into those eerie, shining blue eyes, and then he can feel it. Tony’s cock, pressing forward, pushing steadily, stretching him to his limit. The head pops past the rim, and both Steve and Tony cry out, and then Tony is pushing in, slowly but surely, until he’s settled all the way inside.

“God,” Tony groans. “How do you feel?”

Steve doesn’t know how to describe how he feels. He’s panting, dizzy, stretched and full. It feels like he’s been wrung out, like nothing else has ever existed for him but the stretch and burn of his ass, of Tony and the Iron Man armour pressing into him, the pulsing vibrations driving him mad. He wonders what his face looks like. It feels slack, his eyes feel gritty, his throat is dry, and his heart is pounding in his chest.

“Steve?”

“Please,” he moans. “Please, please, please.”

“Do you want me to move? Do you want me to fuck you?” Tony’s voice is low, dangerous, throaty.

“Please!”

Without another word, Tony pulls back a little and thrusts back in – not roughly, just a steady, smooth rhythm, and it’s not enough. Steve feels like he could  _ almost _ break apart, like he could  _ almost _ let go and come, and he hears a hitching, keening sound that could be sobbing, could be begging, and it’s  _ him _ . He’s the one making that wanton, delirious sound.

Then the armour starts thrusting up again, the buzzing vibration of its cock thrusting in and out in counterpoint rhythm with Tony’s, so that Steve always feels stretched, always feels full, always feels fucked. 

“God, you’re so good,” Tony whispers against his back, still moving his hips, starting to speed up. The armour follows his pace, the vibrations ratcheting up, and all Steve can do is moan.

“You can come anytime,” Tony reminds him, and Steve whines, jerking his hand off the armour’s shoulder and pushing himself up, just enough to get his hand around his cock, and it’s slick and wet with precome. He starts tugging, stroking, roughly jerking himself off, thumb slipping across the slit once, twice and then he’s gone, balls drawing up tight and hard, and feels himself tensing, clenching down on the cocks inside him, a howl clawing its way out of his throat. He looks down, sees his come spurting out and striping across the armour, streaks of viscous, white fluid marking the armour, making it  _ his _ , and it causes him to just pulse harder, twitching and writhing as the orgasm goes on and on.

He feels, as though from a distance, Tony quivering, behind him, and then his hole is slicker, hotter, fuller as Tony comes inside him, grinding into his hips.

“Fuck, you’re so open, it’s just going to drip right out of you,” Tony moans, still thrusting sharply into him, and Steve can only moan in agreement, his whole body humming with pleasure.

Tony stops moving slowly, and the armour’s vibrations are easing off, slowing and gentling, while Steve tries to come back down to earth, tries to blink his eyes into seeing more than just light and colour and sparks.

Tony pulls out gingerly, and Steve hisses, and then the armour is pushing his hips up carefully, sliding him off its cock. He moans, his whole body shivering with aftershocks, as the armour gently deposits him onto the bed beside it, and Tony flops down beside him, arm draping heavily over him.

“God,” Steve moans, shivering again as he feels Tony’s come leak out of him, slide down to his thigh.

They lay in silence for a few moments, Steve catching his breath and Tony pressing gentle, sweet, soothing kisses across his skin.

“You’re amazing,” Tony says, looking up to meet his eyes fiercely. “The things you do to me…”

“Tony – god, Tony, you’re the amazing one,” Steve says, shaking his head in disbelief. “I’ve never felt anything like the things you make me feel.”

Tony stares at him, studying his expression. Steve feels a little like he might be floating, like there’s nothing tripping at the edges of his awareness except Tony. Then Tony surges forward and kisses him, and he meets the kiss easily, no resistance at all. Just lips and tongues and teeth.

“Never tell anyone I let your sex robot fuck me,” Steve says seriously when he finally pulls away. “In fact, never tell anyone you built a sex robot.”

Tony barks out a sharp laugh. “My genius must be celebrated, Rogers.”

“I’ll celebrate you in a minute,” Steve growls, rolling them quickly so he can catch Tony up in the bedclothes, holding him down with the weight of his body. He grinds his hips down. He’s not hard, not yet, but it won’t be long. He grins down at Tony, letting mischief shine in his eyes. “I’ll celebrate you all night long.”

“I really do have the best ideas,” Tony laughs, then captures Steve’s mouth in another kiss. He moans in agreement, but doesn’t want to stop kissing Tony long enough to make another smart assed comment.

He can do that later.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Prototyping (The Make the Sparks Ignite Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920045) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala)




End file.
